CrossOver Chaos
by One Wing Writer
Summary: I would give a summary here but the voices inside my head told me not to. so just read this fic and remember friend don't let friends read and not review


**_Crossover Chaos_**

            "Ah what a beautiful day." Kai Comsi said as he opened up his bedroom window. " The sun is shining, vandread Dita is fighting Ryo-Ohki, and if I'm not mistaken Motoko is using her Evil Slashing Sword, Second Form in an attempt to cut through Misao (A/N: this her name in the Manga) gate of protection." Kai then took a deep breath breathing in the great day. All in all this was looking like a great day, until 5...4...3...2...1... " WHAT THE HELL!"

~Kitchen~ 

            "Oh Duero you have to try this it's soooo good." Tsukino said as she shoved a whole pancake into his mouth.

" Hey Tsukino can I have a pancake?" Max asked.

            " Hey don't forget about us!" 

" Yeah let us out!" said two voices from a huge box that was sitting in the corner.

"No Max! I already told you these pancake are for Duero." Tsukino said as she shoved down another pancake into his mouth. "And as for you guys, you wouldn't be in the box if you cam willingly like D-U-E-R-O." Tsukino said that last part as she stared at him with hearts in her eyes.

"Came willingly huh?" Max said dryly. "So then I guess those handcuffs are really the red pinky string of fate."

Tsukino laughs as she rubbed the back of her head " He came willingly I dragged him here, let's not spit hairs." Tsukino then noticed the third member of their little group sitting quietly at other end of table " Hey Ray you've been kinda quite. Is there something wrong." Suddenly there was a loud explosion that came from the outside.

Ray looked at his watch before he spoke " He should be coming out of shock in 3...2...1..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Yelled a certain author as he rushed into the kitchen.

" Hey someone just came in!" said one of the voices in the box.

" Help Help let us out!" said another voice.

" Hey quite in there!" Tsukino said as she banged on the box. She then turned to face Kai " Kai your awake."

"What...the hell...is going on?" Kai said yet again but this time in a calmer tone.

" Well you see it's like this..." Ray started to say until he was interrupted by yet another voice from the box.

" Uh my head, Hey were am I?" said a third voice from the box.

"Oh crap he's awake." Tsukino gasped, she then shot Max a hard glare " I thought you said that he would be out for at least 12 hours!"

"I must have given him to weak a dosage. My bad"

 Suddenly the box began to shake.

            "Uh Oh that not good." Tsukino said fully aware of what was about to happen next. " Quick Duero get under the table with me so I can make out, I mean protect to you." And with than Tsukino drag Duero under the table.

" That's it I'm getting out of here GATE OPEN!"

Suddenly a violent gust of wind shot out of the box, completely destroying it. When the dust cleared there stood Shun Ukiya, Tenchi Maski, and Keitaro Urashima

            " Ya we're free finally free!" yell the three former captives. The three then engaged in a little happy dance in lieu of their freedom from the box, sunddely a huge mallet came crashing down on each of their heads.

            " Those who interrupt me shall feel the wrath of the mallet of manners." Ray said as he rubber the head of a huge mallet that had a huge "M" engraved in it. " Now what was I going to say."

            "Ray."

            "Yes Kai."

            "Please tell me that you guys didn't do what I think you did."

            "Well Kai that all depends"

            "On what?"

            "Well if you think that we kidnapped these guys from their respective animes in a bit to promote you into writing "The Luckiest guy awards". And ya know because our actions the female counterparts of these guy might be so what... what a good word to describe how they're feeling..."

            "How 'bout livid?" Max chimed in.

            "Ya! Livid that's the word. Hay! Since when do you know how to use the word livid in a sentence?"

            "It was on my word of the day calendar." Max replied coolly

            " Oh. Well anyways back to what I was saying. Kai if you think that we did all that then ya know it's going to be real hard for me to tell you what's going on." 

Kai just looked at him for a sec, then he walked over to the table and began to bang his head on it. After a few minutes of that he finally stops, only to crawl up on to the table, curled up into a ball, and starts to suck his thumb.

            " Hey what's going on up there?" Tsukino asked as she came from under the table with Duero in tow. She then notices Kai. " I take you told him what's going on."

            "Hmm..." Duero said as he looked over Kai. "It appears that this young man has gone into shock. Also it looks like he suffered a slight head trauma. He may need medical attention."

            " Oh don't about him, this sort of thing happens a lot." Max assured Duero.

            " Alright everybody looky here. Seeing how Kai pretty much took himself out of this chapter it is up to us to figure out what to do." Ray said

Suddenly the house was shook by a huge explosion.

            "I move that we get those guy to stop fighting out there before they destroy the house." Max said

            " I second that motion, causes if the house gets destroyed then Duero might get hurt." Tsukino added. She then gave Duero a mega glomp. (A/N: a glomp is one of those big anime hugs) "And I can not allow that to happen!"

            " So fearless leader how are we going to stop them from destroying the house." Ray asked.

            Max thought for a sec. " I know we can use the MegaDoomer!"

            Suddenly the phone rang. Ray picks it up.

            "Hello... yes we were about to is there a problem... Oh really but I thought it would be ok seeing how this is a fanfiction... oh you can still do that but what if we...oh ok then I'll tell them... oh no thank you for letting us know ahead of time... yeah you too." Ray hangs up the phone.

            "Who was that on the phone Ray?" Tsukino asked

            " It was so lawyer from Nick he said that we can't use the MegaDoomer." (A/N: for those who don't know the Megadoomer is a giant kill bot from Invader Zim)

            "What! That's crap now how am I suppose to stop those yahoos outside from destroying the house!" Max yelled.

            "I don't know, surely you have a plan "B"." Ray said.

            " The MegaDoomer was my plan "B"!" 

            " Oh great now we're just plain screwed." Tsukino said dryly "Leave it to lawyers to kill us all" she added.

            "Well guys we could always use "it"." Ray said.

            "  I guess we have to, but do we have enough." Tsukino said

The house was shook yet again by another explosion.

            "I don't think we have time to check Ray, now give me a bullhorn." Max said quickly.

Ray then pulled a Bullhorn from behind his back and handed it to Max.

            "What going on?" Duero asked.

            "Well Duero my dear sweet man muffin we are about to initiate our all purpose never fail plan "B"." Tsukino said.

            "And what would that be?" he asked.

            "Oh you'll see." She said coyly.

Just then Max turns on the bullhorn and walks towards an open window. He then said. "Attention people from various anime shows we have free "I heart crossover fanfiction" t-shirts in the house. I repeat we have free " I heart crossover fanfiction" t-shirts in the house"

            "That's your all purpose never fail plan "B"?" Duero said astounded by the sheer stupidity of it all.

             " Yes Duero for you see no force can withstand the power of free t-shirts. They should be ringing our doorbell any minute now." Ray said with ungrounded seriousness.

            "I just hope we have enough t-shirts," Tsukino said worriedly. "Causes things could get real bad if we don't"

            " You worry too much Tsukino. If we don't have enough then we'll just use some of Kai's shirts" Max said calmly.

            " Surely you all must be joking?" Duero said. " Giving out free t-shirts can't possibly be your back..."

            " Shh" Max said quieting Duero. " Do you hear that?"

            But there was nothing to hear. All sounds of the raging battle outside had stopped. Suddenly there was a sound:

DING DONG DING DONG

            "Well I think now is as good as any to end this chapter." Ray said.

            "Yeah Ray I think your right." Tsukino said. " A story this stupid really shouldn't be more than 2000 word."

            " And besides all that we need time to get Kai up and about." Max added. " Cause if we need to us of all purpose never fail plan "B" just to get out of this mess, just think about what's going to happen when all these people meet."

            "Well TTFN everybody and please review this story, Kai will cry if you don't" Tsukino said.

            " No really he really will cry so review." Max added.

            " Who are you talking to?" Duero asked.

            "Why the reviews silly." Tsukino said as she warped her arms around his.

            "Well that all for now and we hope you tune into the next chapter of CrossOver Chaos." Ray said.

            " Hey I thought this story was called The luckiest Guy Awards." Max said

            "I like this title better its catchier." Ray said

            "Would you two shut up and end this Damn chapter!" Tsukino yelled

            "Yes Tsukino." The two responded sadly.

End of chapter one    


End file.
